


When the morning comes

by Avid_sinner



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Body Worship, Cuddling, Cuddling and Snuggling, Enjolras and his perfect face, Fluff, Its more like, Kinda, Kisses, M/M, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, SO MUCH FLUFF, admiring, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 21:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6536626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avid_sinner/pseuds/Avid_sinner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's basically really short fluff about Grantaire and Enjolras being cuties the morning after</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the morning comes

Grantaire felt hazy as he floated on the waves between consciousness and unconscious, gradually the outside world became more apparent and he slowly opened his eyes. After letting them focus he started to move yawning and stretching eliciting a small wounded noise from next to him. He rolled over still dazed and cloudy from sleep and wrapped his arm around the small waist. Besides a small moan this otherwise had no effect on the youthful revolutionary. Grantaire sat there admiring the way the sunlight danced on his lovers skin, his Apollo, his Enjolras. Moving his arm up from the soft skin of that small waist so that his elbow rested on the sleeping mans chest, his hand hovering over his face he gently traced Enjolras's features with the pad of his thumb. Softly, barely touching, he slowly moved over the thick long lashes watching them flutter lightly at the touch, down the defined cheekbones he settled over his pouty pink bottom lip. Enjolras sighed softly in his sleep and Grantaire smiled as his love slowly began to climb back to consciousness. Enjolras furrowed his brows as he opened his eyes looking around confused for a few moments before settling on Grantaire lying next to him biting his lip with his thumb over his lip. Enjolras smiled softly enjoying the pleasant morning, reminiscing on the events of the previous night. He lightly pulled Grantaires thumb into his mouth gently biting it playfully. Grantaire chuckled shoving him lightly. Enjolras pulled him up over him bringing their foreheads together. 

"Good Morning," Enjolras whispered quietly turning slightly to press a kiss to the corner of Grantaires mouth. Grantaire rubbed his hands up Enjolras's chest, enjoying the feeling of the soft smooth skin before moving up his neck and tangling them in the curly blonde hair that he loved so much.

"A good morning, indeed," Grantaire replied as he leant in bringing their lips together properly for the first time since the previous night, smiling. They stayed like that for an unclear amount of time. Gentle touches and soft kisses the only pleasantries exchanged and Grantaire smiled the entire time never in his life had he felt more loved.

**Author's Note:**

> An anon asked for fluffy morning after fluff cuddling snuggling ect so here
> 
> It's short 
> 
> I'm sorry 
> 
> Link to the post on tumblr ~ 
> 
> http://edgar-allan-hoez.tumblr.com/post/142690744118/could-you-write-a-morning-after-fic-with-enjolras


End file.
